Currently and typically, garbage is collected on the roadside through a specialized garbage truck. In a typical trash pickup, the truck will pull alongside and adjacent to a refuse container where a mechanical arm is deployed from the truck to generally grasp the container at a waist portion along its width wherein the container is lifted, tilted, and dumped into the truck for disposal. After emptying, the container is returned to its position and the truck moves along.
A typical container adapted for this mechanism of disposal is generally a specialized container having a hinged lid portion that is adapted for easy opening and closing. Accordingly, the hinged connection allows the lid to swing open upon inversion of the container for dumping. Consequently, this hinged connection, does not generally provide a secure closure, wherein the contents of the container can be easily accessed by unwanted intruders, such as pests, or subjected to unwanted dumping and opening.
Within the art, there presently exist devices disclosing locking elements adapted to secure the hinged lid of a refuse container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,093 discloses a locking device for a container lid that is generally adapted for opening selectively through a lug and key mechanism and when the container is tilted to a position beyond 90 degrees. This '093 mechanism is placed within the lid and adapted for embedding into the lid during manufacturing and assembly, only capable of being locked when the lid is in a completely closed position, and can be inadvertently opened when the container falls over.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,395 discloses a self-releasing latch that is generally unlatched when the device is tipped. The '395 device generally comprises a keeper member that is attached adjacent to a front of the container and aligned with a heavy latching member that is swingably suspended from the lid directly above the keeper. This '395 mechanism is disclosed as being affixed in a semi-permanent assembly through fasteners, only capable of being locked and operable when the lid is in a completely closed position, and can be inadvertently opened when the container falls over.
Due to the limitations of the devices within the prior art, there is a need in the marketplace for garbage can locking device that is adapted for use on containers intended to be emptied through a mechanical arm and unlocking through the grasping of the mechanical arm. In particular the device is adapted for attachment to an existing garbage container in a non-obtrusive manner and allows for securing the lid in a position that is not completely closed.